


Predaking/You

by orphan_account



Series: /You [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE WERE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES YESTERDAY! I had this written by 8 but the WiFi went, anyhow sorry for the long wait!</p><p>Disclaimer; I don't own transformers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predaking/You

Third bot P.O.V  
"I thought I told you to stay away, (y/n)." growled Predaking as she entered his 'cage'.  
"Now why would you tell me that?" asked (y/n).  
"Yes, do tell." smirked Starscream, following her.  
"You are not permitted to enter this place!" ordered the predacon, growling.  
"Oh?" sneered the seeker. "But (y/n) is?" he raised an optic ridge. (eyebrow).  
"That is none of your business." snapped Predaking.  
(y/n) was visibly uncomfortable.  
Starscream walked up to her, claws outstretched. He lunged at the femme, scratching her chestplate in the shape of an P.  
"What have you done?!" asked the angry Predaking, optics staring at the energon leaking from his companion.  
"Me, Nothing. It was you." he smirked, comming his leader.  
::Lord Megatron, come quick! The beast has attacked (y/n)!::

Megatron stormed to the predacon's cage, accompanied by knockout. Apon seeing the beast in his bipedal mode glaring at Starscream, (y/n) lying in the middle, a giant P marked on her chestplate, he grew furious.   
"STOP!" He roared, the entire ship echoing with his voice."Will somebody please explain to me.. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"   
Knockout ran over to (y/n) and examined the slashes.  
"Lord Megatron, sir, as I said, the beast attacked (y/n)." smirks Starscream.  
"May I, Lord Megatron?" asked Knockout.  
"Go ahead, Knockout."  
"Predaking has not touched (y/n). These cuts are far too precise for his large claws, and VERY similar to seeker servo marks."  
Starscream laughed uneasily.  
"He is trying to frame me." Said Predaking finally. "Ask (y/n) when she awakes; she will confirm that."  
Megatron nodded, and silently commanded veichons to come and take Starscream. But he was having none of that.  
"Fine! I'm leaving the deceptecons if you keep such a beast nearby! (y/n) was the only reason I stuck around anyway, and she doesn't even like me, she likes HIM!" The seeker transformed and flew off, away from the ship.  
"My, My. What a turn of events." laughed Lord Megatron. "Hunt him down and kill him." he ordered.

-A day or so later- (your P.O.V)  
"wakey wakey!" laughed Knockout."Finally! Breakdown, check her over; I need a rest."  
"So how is the queen of the predacons?" laughed breakdown.  
"what?" you ask, confused.  
"Well duh! it's like, whole skip gossip that Starscream and Predaking fought over you back there. And Starscream is no longer on this ship." he explained.  
"What do you mean?" asked (y/n), optics wide with fear.  
"He turned tail and ran." answered breakdown, shrugging.  
"What do you mean, fought over me?" you ask, memory jumbled from the day you were unconscious.  
"ask your partner, you're no longer in need of medical care." he says, shoving you off.

-Predaking's P.O.V-  
When (y/n) steps into my cage I transform into my bipedal mode.   
"greetings, (y/n). I am glad to see you are well." I say.  
"Thanks- about the whole thing.. well everyone's been saying that, that.. that you like me? is that true Predaking?" she asks.  
I falter, momentarily out of action.  
I step closer to her; and lean in and kiss her."Does that answer your inquiry?" I ask.  
"Yes.." she stutters.  
"So, (y/n), will you do me the honor of being my Queen?" I ask.  
(y/n) leans in and hugs me.  
"My leige, I have been yours since we met."  
And with that the mighty Predaking transformed, wrapping his tail around her protectivley. "I won't let anyone harm you ever again, (y/n)." I say. And I mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Predaking's voice melts a certain author into a pile of molten metal.


End file.
